In the material handling industry it is necessary to secure loads prior to transport thereof and to secure tarps to protect material both during transport and storage. Tarps and the loads themselves are often secured by flexible straps which extend over the load, around the tarp and are then secured to a relatively fixed support means. The straps provide a wide line of contact between the hold-down or securing strap and the load itself thus distributing the pressure and reducing damage. Further, straps are less subject to tangling, knotting or similar impediments to rapid and convenient use than are ropes. Problems inherent in the use of straps are that they are bulky, absorb moisture and dirt and, if not handled correctly can consume a great deal of operator time, space on the vehicle and further, the improper handling will greatly reduce the expected life of the strap.
Ideally, when a load is removed or material uncovered, the securement strap should be coiled into a neat coil so that it may be stored in a small place and be quickly and easily applied to the next load. Since the straps are invariably subjected to adverse weather conditions they are often wet, dirty and often frayed. Because of these characteristics, it is not a particularly desirable job, often one which is avoided, to coil the straps in preparation for the next usage. While coiling straps the operator is often exposed to adverse weather conditions, soils his hands and often his clothes. To further complicate the use and care of straps, the operator often must coil the strap upon a readly available flat surface, often the ground which even in the most fortuitous circumstances is dirty and often wet and muddy.
To assure a reasonably long life to the straps it is necessary to provide a means whereby the straps may be quickly coiled without subjecting involved personnel for extended periods of time or subjecting them to unnecessary exposure. The present invention provides a simple two-piece assembly which accomplishes the above requirements and further, is inexpensive and may be stored and carried in a small space. The assembly, further, will allow an operator to coil a strap directly from the load, obviating the possibility of dragging it through the mud.
The prior art known to the present inventor, dealing with the aspect of coiling elongated material includes U.S. Pat. No. 271,165, granted Jan. 23, 1883 to Vaughn. This patent, directed to a fence making machine discloses a very complex coiling device, as best seen in FIG. 7, for urging the completed fence into a cylindrical package. U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,526, granted Nov. 10, 1931 to Dallas deals with a portable winterized winder for coiling strips of copper, brass or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,585, granted July 12, 1932 to Tenney discloses a three station or three coil mechanism adapted to manufacture and coil endless record bands. U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,758, granted Oct. 30, 1945 to Jaros deals with a visual educational device secured to the person's forehead and includes as a portion thereof a spool and handle combination moving a film strip before the eyes of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,728, granted Mar. 8, 1949 to Wallin, deals with an artificial respirator and includes a hand driven spool for coiling the sling 15. U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,973 granted Oct. 14, 1958 to Sabellico discloses a machine for winding cable into a uniform coil such that it may be welded together and used as a pad on top of a piling to protect the upper surface of the piling from the pile driver per se. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,600, granted Oct. 22, 1968 to Minick deals with a means for unwrapping a portion of a coil from the interior thereof and includes as an integral part thereof a split ended spool for securing the end of the strip.
With the above noted prior art, problems and desires in mind it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for uniformly wrapping coils of strapping material wherein the person doing the coiling need not have actual contact with the strap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable, inexpensive means for use in wrapping coils of straps wherein the completed coil is of a uniform wrap and easy to store.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a strap coiling mechanism which is quickly and easily disassembled thereby taking very little storage room and being of very low total weight.